


Не выбирать

by Alraphin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama & Romance, Dreams, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin





	Не выбирать

Мне снилось сегодня, как будто бы мы незнакомы:  
зима отступала, уже отшумели метели,  
и я собирался в дорогу идти с аравелью,  
привычно, без грусти прощаясь с подобием дома.  
Хрустела трава прошлогодняя, спрятана в иней,  
и фыркали галлы,   
плясали на упряжи блики.  
А красные пятна под снегом - всего лишь брусника,  
и целое небо казалось пронзительно синим.  
А ты где-то там, вдалеке охраняла Джустинию,  
И не было ужаса,  
даже намека на ужас.

Проснулся - еще не светало.   
Ты рядом дремала  
чуть рот приоткрыв, на себя оттянув одеяло.  
Я думал, смотря, как за окнами темными вьюжит,  
что это, быть может, и есть наивысшая милость -  
являть нам последствия выбора, что уже сделан  
не нами.  
И ни Пентагаст, ни Лавеллан его не отменят.  
И Брешь вдали слабо светилась.


End file.
